Our Life Is Our Love
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: This story is based off of a YouTube Story called A Brittana Story! Summaries for the story are inside! Brittana Is Endgame In This Story! :) This Story Is Rated T For Language.


**Our Life Is Our Love**

**Author's Note: So I've been dying to do this since forever, but now I can do it. If you haven't known, I also do Youtube stories. I've got one called A Brittana Story (My Original) The Perfect Fit (My Second One) A Distance Between Us (My Third One) Beaty and a Beat (My Fourth One) I've also got wto Pezberry ones. We Found Love (First Pezberry Story) and Hide Your Love Away (Second Peberry Story) And than I've got a Faberry story up and that one is called Wish Upon A Star (First Faberry Story) Now, I'm not for sure if I'm going to do this all for fanfics, but will see what I come up with. It will be different from my Youtube stories. So hopefully that'll turn out good. Now I know this is a new story. And I know I have other ones that I need to update. But I really think you all will like this! So I hope you enjoy and yeah! :) **

**Author's Note: So there are going to be a lot of pairings, but I'm not going to name them all. So I'll name them as I go. **

**Pairings In This Story: Brittana, Finchel, Fabrevans, Tike, Klaine**

**Summary For Chapter 1: Santana meets new girl Brittany S. Pierce.**

**...**

**Chapter 1 - The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face**

**Santana's POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I saw her. A blonde beauty. Blue eyed creater. She sparked up the whole hallway. The whole place actually. And I had to introduce my self... But I can't act like a freak. I need to act normal though. I don't want my first impression to be bad... But I don't want it to be horibble.

I walked up to the blonde beauty and smiled. "Hey. I'm Santana." Come on stick your hand out Lopez. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before?" Well there you go. What a great start Santana!

She nodded and smiled... God that smile is so cute. "Yeah I am." She held out her hand. Hoping I'd take it and shake it... Take her hand and shake it Lope. "I'm Brittany."

I smiled like an idiot and shook her hand. Hoping I'm not scaring the girl yet. "So um... Mind if I show you around? I mean, since your new and all. Don't want you to get lost."

She laughed and looked at me... Oh god. I'm in love... Wait, no. I'm not in love with her. I just met her.. I mean we have to be friends first before I could even go that far. God I'm so stupid. But that laugh... Wow. Such and amaing laugh she has.

"Mmm, I don't know. I just met you. Your not gonna stalk me are yeah?" Crap, get those thoughts out of your mind Santana. You can't think about her like that... Well not yet anyway.

"I promise. I'm not a stalker." Geeze I'm such a weirdo. She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Sure. You can give me a tour." She had said to me softly. Man, I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips of hers. They probably taste like heaven. God I already want to kiss her. Stop acting like and idiot Santana. Your trying to impress the girl, not get into her pants.

"Well, if you'd follow me this way, I will diffently show you around." Smooth. I like it. Now I'm not trying to flirt with her anything, I just want to make a good impression. And right now, I'm not doing a really good job. "But don't worry. I will make sure you won't get lost."

God her smile. I just want to pinch her cheek and eat her up. Well that didn't sound weird. I feel like my abuela whenever we come over. Never does anyone stop her from pinching our cheeks or telling us she wants to put us in her pocket and save us for later... Which sounds weird, but come on... It's my abuela.

About ten minutes into our tour, I noticed her starring into the choir room. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't help but smile... "Santana?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I really want to try out for cheerleading. And since your a cheeleader, do you think you could help me out?" She asked, using a pout that is the damn right sexidest thing I have ever seen.

"Uh... Yeah. I'd think I could help you out." I smiled, taking her hand and heading towards Coach Slyvesters office. Not knowing what will happen. But I hope this will go well. Right as we get there. I stop and looked Brittany right in the eyes... That sounded just a little creepy...

"What's wrong?" She asked, pouting her lips. Damn those lips...

"I just... Coach Sue... She is a little bit horrible. I'd just thought I'd let you know." I say. Looking down at my feet and lifting my head back up to smile at her. "Alright... Let's go." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Crap... Here goes nothing. Once we entered her office, Coach Sue lifted her head and immediatly took her glasses off. "What can I do for you Sandbags?" Oh how I hate her...

"Um, well this is Brittany. She's new." I paused. I looked at Brittany and smiled. "And she wants to join Cheerios."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! That would be awesome if I got a lot of reviews! :) **


End file.
